Mirage of Venerable Fortunes/Story
This is the story of Mirage of Venerable Fortunes. Story Summary There's a new amusement park in Konsei, the Mirage Park, advertising itself as a gauntlet for the strongest. However, there’s also several reports that visitors come out of the park with amnesia. The shaman Miko Kokunai finds it suspicious and goes to resolve the incident. Meanwhile, her friend Ritsuka Hayashi goes to chastise the owners for constructing the Mirage Park in a flower bed while the satori Totte Mitsumete believes that one of her fugitive prisoners from Night Creatures in a Mansion might be there. On the way to the park, they’re approached by the sparrow Hanikyoo, who’s trying to stop the heroines from reaching her master, who works in the Mirage Park. At the door of the park, they meet Hanikyoo’s master, Yasu Hamatte, who was appointed as the gatekeeper of the park. After testing that the heroines are strong enough, she lets them in. Across the park, they find several attractions, such as the 6 Star Omnicourse Roller Coaster Deluxe Restaurant and the Tent of One Hundred and One Nights, ruled by Miyu Keika and Ichizo Shireiden respectively. Both are helping their leader into achieving a certain goal. There’s also the Carousel and the Hall of Familiar Mirrors, ruled by the mare Ritta Cadaret and the doppelganger Mu. Both are just operating in the park for the sake of having fun. The heroines reach the final attraction in the gauntlet, the Delusional Archives. Here they find the magician Asako Zairyoo, who’s only helping the leader because someone promised her that she’ll give her information about the missing child mentioned in Distant Secluded Blizzard. They also meet Honoka Kakidasa, a youkai born from Asako’s magic books and the one responsible for the amnesia. After defeating them both, the heroines realize that the Mirage Park is not exactly a park, but looked like it because of Asako’s magic. It’s actually a place to test strong people who would join the revolution against the gods that the leader is planning. Finally, they reach the Morgana Ruins where the eponymous leader, Karen Fujimoto is waiting for them. Karen is a kirin and former pet of the gods of Kuusou no Sekai. She was appointed as the goddess of the Keika Shrine where she assisted Miyu, who at that time was a shrine maiden. However, Karen wanted everyone to be happy and started giving blessings to each person who visited the shrine, such as Yasu and Ichizo. However, she was found out and made a prisoner at Totte’s mansion. She escaped after the events of Night Creatures in a Mansion, where she retrieved her allies so that they could rebel against the gods. Miko and Ritsuka disagree with her ideals, while Totte just wants to apprehend her prisoner already. Karen has a fight against the heroines in order to prove her point. In the end, Karen is defeated and leaves the Mirage Park with her followers. She hasn’t given up on rebelling against the gods, but has to back off for the time being. Days later, the Mirage Park is suspicious once again, despite the fact that Karen and her followers left the place. This time, there’s an enormous field of void that’s threatening to consume the rest of Kuusou no Sekai. When the heroines arrive to stop the field, they find Ritta once again. She is trying to stop the heroines from reaching Mu, the one who created the field, because the latter claims that she’ll construct another amusement park. After defeating Ritta, the heroines meet a stronger Mu, who’s acting different. Turns out that Mu used to be a greater being who wished to make Kuusou no Sekai into a utopia, so she decided to steal Totte’s third eye in order to understand better what the population wanted. The gods punished the greater being by turning her into a doppelganger, so she could be used as Totte’s tool. However, despite being now a monster who could only reflect others’ personalities, Mu was aware that she used to have a personality of her own and wanted to retrieve it. After escaping the mansion, she did very amoral things over the years in her quest to retrieve her old personality, such as stealing Asako’s books and murdering the child she was caring for. She’s now convinced that if she envelops Kuusou no Sekai in void, she’ll have nothing to reflect and her old personality will emerge. However, her plan backfired and instead of her old personality, she became emotionless, since she had nothing to reflect. Category:Story